elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forelhost (Skyrim)
Description Captain Valmir, an Altmer wearing the armor of whichever Civil War faction the player is aligned with, gives the player the Siege on the Dragon Cult quest at this location. Forelhost Stronghold has several Dragon Cultists both in ghost and physical form. This place is not recommended for lower level players, as there are dozens of Draugr to wade through. Forelhost is directly south east of Riften on the nearby Mountain. There is a pathway on the southeast side of the mountain, just southwest of Broken Helm Hollow. Be wary of the stone arches that line the pathway, each one has a soul gem powered flame or ice thrower which does sustained damage of 200 points. For an easier way, search on the North Easterly side of the mountain. Near Riften and just across a small stone bridge is a single track that leads up to an abandoned bandit tower which leads directly along its bridge to Forelhost, minus the flame throwers. In the tower there is a frozen body on a bedroll near a snow covered chest (Expert). Walkthrough Enter Forelhost Stronghold. Kill the Dragon Cultist in the next room with the dead Imperial. Go to the room ahead of that, but watch out for the floor trap in the doorway. Kill more Cultists. The path ahead is blocked, the path to the left is blocked by a gate, so we have to go right. Follow the hallway down half-way and turn around the corner to a swinging blades trap with a dead Stormcloak. More Cultists will be ahead in the next room. Follow the next hallway around to a large room of beds with dead draugr in them. According to the journal, these poor fools poisoned themselves. Ahead is a two story room with more Cultists. To your left is a bridge that leads to a dead end with a chest to your left. Drop down to the first floor and continue to the next room. Ahead is a small room with a bed and sacks. Go right instead. In this room you will have to fight some Draugr and Draugr Deathlords. Climb the stairway to a dead end with a chest, then jump down and proceed to the next room with some burnt corpses and floor traps. Here you will see the gate from earlier. If you want, you can flip the switch and open it, otherwise it's useless. Go left and enter Forelhost Crypt. In Forelhost Crypt: At the end of the hall, to your left is the Well and to your right is a continuation of the crypts. You can pick the master lock to the Well and take the fast way (skip to the next paragraph if so). If not, follow the path all the way through the crypts, killing more draugr. At the end of this path, go to throught the iron door. Kill draugr. Left is a dead end. SO go right. Keep going through the paths choosing the iron doors. The wooden doors lead to dead ends. As you go, watch for floor traps and shock rune spells on the walls and floors. At the end of the catacombs, you will enter a large room where an ornate chest is on your right containing the Well Key. In here will pop out a Draugr Death Overlord and two Draugr Deathlords. After destroying those pesky dead, go up the wooden flights of stairs (end of second set there will be a soul gem trap) to a wooden door that leads back to the beginning. Go right and Proceed down the water well with your newly found key. The Water Well: Swim underwater and follow the path to an open room with some spiders and skeever. To the right with be another underwater path leading up to more crypts and Draugr. In the next large room, there are two Draugr Deathlords and a floor trap that pushes you up into some spikes. Continue on to the Forelhost Refectory. Forelhost Refectory: Follow the path up the stairs and kill all the Draugr. Straight ahead is a chest and on your right is our destination. Go through iron door to a banquet hall. Kill more draugr. Up ahead is another caged doorway. Proceed left to the large wooden doors. Go around to the garden room with Deathbells, Snowberry, and Blue mtn. Flowers. To your right will be the switch for the caged door from earlier. Go straight, entering an alchemy lab with Draugr and Draugr Deathlords. Up the wooden stairs and follow the path into another large room. The iron door to the right leads to a balcony overhanging the banquet room you were in ealier. So go straight instead and watch out for another soul gem trap. Follow path around some bookcases. On your right, as you enter, grab the Glass Claw on the pedestal. This will drop the bars covering the entrance to the next room. Go through the hall and through the wooden door. In the next room is a Draugr Deathlord and an enchanting table. Go to the next room past the wooden door there and kill another Draugr Deathlord. Proceed to the next room. At the end is another claw puzzle. Top is Fox, middle is Owl, Bottom is Snake. I would save now. Defeating Rahgot: In the next room, the Dragon Priest Rahgot will rise, along with four Draugr Deathlords. Defeat them as you like but note that Rahgot will try to evade your attacks and heal himself up. I recommend killing him first. Once complete, collect his Mask and Balcony Key. You can also collect the little bit of loot in the fancy chest. Proceed through the door leading to the Forelhost Battlements. Forelhost Battlements: Outside you will be on a balcony overlooking the courtyard with Captain Valmir. If you go right, there will be a word wall containing "Wrath" to the Storm Call shout. You may also encounter an Ancient Dragon here due to Lost Tongue Overlook being so close. Then hop down into the Courtyard and kill Captain Valmir (whom is an imposter and will now be wearing the armor of your enemy). Undead Once inside Forelhost, the player will encounter many undead Dragon Cultists and Draugr. Some are Draugr ghosts that are invisible until they attack. A player can sneak around, and as long as they don't attack, the ghosts will "detect" the Dragonborn, but won't attack. The "hidden" and "detected" indicator would change back and forth as the ghost moves around, which increases the sneak skill fairly quickly. The ghosts may target a Follower, however, depending on his/her sneak skill. Only after attacking does a spirit remain in ghost form, (opaque with a blue hue), until struck with a spell or weapon, which makes the ghost appear in physical form. As with many dungeons, as one gets deeper into the dungeon, the enemies get more powerful; melee and mage undead as well as ones that use dragon shouts (Draugr Scourge, possibly Draugr Deathlords). Some of them may even summon a Frost Atronach. Be careful when using a favorite weapon as they may use Disarm, making it difficult or even impossible to find. Rahgot uses a Dragon Priest Staff that sprays a wall of fire, damaging anyone each second it is touched. He also uses a fire cloak spell that does damage when melee contact is made, and many leveled Draugr will rise out of their sarcophagi in the room to join the fight. Traps There are many traps in this dungeon. There are floor plates that trigger various traps. Some of the chests are trapped. There are swinging axes in slim hallways. There are mage runes in random spots that blast the Dragonborn that gets too close. There are trigger plates that lift when an item that is sitting on them is removed. There are soul gems that are rigged to shoot lightning or frost at the Dragonborn when in its line of sight. There is a trapped room where the floor raises up if stepped on which impales the character on spikes in the ceiling. Notable Loot *The dragon priest mask Rahgot at the end has the enchantment 70 stamina and the Dragon Priest Staff. *In the room with the dead spider, there is **one gold ore vein, **one quicksliver vein, **and many glowing mushrooms. *There are a lot of alchemy materials in a few rooms since some of the undead are/were alchemists. *The Restoration skillbook The Exodus. *The remains of Dragon Cultists can be looted for Ancient Nord Armor *Dragon Cultists can also drop a rare Dragon Priest Dagger. *The Cultists are also a rich source of arrows - the archers will drop around 100 Ancient Nord Arrows each. Facilities *Alchemy Labs *Arcane Enchanter *Forge *Grindstone *Workbench Door code The door code is: Fox, Owl, Snake Dragonwall The Dragonwall itself is actually outside of Forelhost. Either go through the tomb normally or walk around the side of the mountain and jumping up some rocks onto the upper area of the ruin. The dragon priest chamber cannot be entered directly from this area as the lock requires a key. Below is a phonetic translation in Dragon Language -ahRK OND DRey SahROT- -HeiMVERLUND MeyZ NOL HEVNO- -BROM MED STRUN DO UZNahGaaR- -NahKRiiN NOL SOVNGARDE NIMaaR- This translates to: And lo did mighty Heimverlund come from the brutal North, like a storm of unbridled Vengeance from Sovngarde itself The word of power here is "Storm" or "STRUN" which is the first word to the Storm Call Dragon shout This particular message was a preview created by Bethesda during E3 2011. They had a word wall up in their booth with these particular markings. Bugs * In the hallways with the swinging axes, companions might get hit with an ax and get pushed into the wall causing them to disappear, (with a loud "squish" sound). **Solution: use the "Wait" command. * If the well lock is picked instead being opened with the key, the rings on the Glass Claw door will not rotate. Save and reload to fix this. The answer to this door is Fox, Owl, Snake. *A jumping glitch, commonly found within the game, can be used to travel up the stone that houses the entrance to Forelhost, (just behind the large arch). This will allow climbing up to the upper walkway to get the Shout. *In the Forelhost Refectory, if the player runs back into the room where the Glass Claw was originally found while fighting Rahgot, the barred doorway may close after entering. If so, an object placed on the pressure plate where the Glass Claw was originally found should open the door. *The door to the shortcut out, with a wooden plank attached to it, if activated incorrectly (unsure of how it happens), will open but the plank will stay down, unable to be moved, blocking the shortcut out. * In some cases the door that uses the Glass Claw to open will not respond to the correct combination. **Solution: leave the area, then return. * If one climbs up the mountain and stands on top of Forelhost, there will be some holes in the building that one can stand on and look inside Forelhost. *Not sure if this is just a glitch, but if the player puts in fox, owl,and snake for the door, and highlights the keyhole, it says "activate inner ring", but if you do fox, owl eagle or anything that is incorrect, it says activate keyhole. Then if the player puts in the correct thing gain, it says activate inner ring. * Sometimes an entire section of the cage locking the player out of the well will be missing, rendering the locked door pointless. * Upon entering Forelhost Refectory, the game will crash with a screen similar to the screen with the Understone Keep bug. The opacity of the EXP bar remains low and the sound effects stop. Make sure to save before entering the Refectory. This bug could be level dependent. * If you use the jumping glitch to get the word of power and then activating the quest, the game will freeze when you try to swim in the well, in the Forelhost Crypt. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations